The Jedi Commitment
by anakinandpadme4ever
Summary: When Obi-Wan finds out about Anakin and Padme's relationship Anakin is forsed to choice between Padme and being a Jedi. I will keep updating this story, and trust me it gets more intersting in later chapters.


Summary: This story takes place right after Episode 2 ends. Anakin returns back to Coruscant a married man and Padme stays back at Naboo to work. Obi- Wan has figured out about Anakin and Padme and he isn't happy.  
  
"THE JEDI COMMITMENT"  
  
**  
  
Anakin walks in the Jedi Temple. He had just returned back to Coruscant from Naboo. He looked around the huge building, he knew had to find Obi- Wan. They hadn't spoken since he left for Naboo.  
  
"Anakin!" He recognized the voice behind him. It was his master.  
  
"Hello, Master." Anakin said coolly turning around to find Obi-Wan walking down the hallway towards him.  
  
"I see you returned from Naboo," Obi-Wan noted, his voice was quite tense.  
  
"Yes, I just got back," Anakin said impassively.  
  
"The trip went well, I predict. No trouble at all?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Nothing you want to tell me? Nothing concerning Senator Amidala, or perhaps yourself?" Obi-Wan said his voice rising.  
  
Anakin paused for a second thinking about where he was going with this then finally said, "Nope, nothing."  
  
"Fine," Obi-Wan stated, his voice was obviously upset, and he didn't try to hide it. "I guess I'll be going." Obi-Wan started heading back down the hall. But he didn't get very far before he stopped completely and turned to face Anakin.  
  
"You know. If you didn't want me to know about you and Padme, you shouldn't be wearing a wedding ring." Obi-Wan noted coldly.  
  
Anakin looked down at his hand. He knew the ring was there he wasn't stupid. He wasn't even surprised when Obi-Wan commented on it. He and Padme decided not to make a huge secret about it. They knew it was something they could never do. They didn't want to spend their whole relationship trying to hide it.  
  
"Whose says I didn't want you to know about it?" Anakin asked calmly.  
  
That statement just made Obi-Wan more angry. But he quickly closed his eyes and got hold of his self.  
  
"Take the ring off," Obi-Wan said calmly opening his eyes.  
  
Anakin stared hard at Obi-Wan. "No," he replied.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice began to rise. "I demand you to take the ring off."  
  
"No," Anakin said, his voice was also rising in anger. "This ring represents the love between Padme and I. It is something I never will take off, never! Even if I did, it will never change the way I feel for her, she is my wife. That will never change."  
  
"Anakin, you are committed to one thing, and one thing only. That is the Jedi Order. I can not allow you to be committed to both things, it's impossible." Obi-Wan said. "Now, take off the ring."  
  
"No, I am a Jedi and I'm a husband. I am committed to two totally different things that I care about, you are just going to have to deal with it."  
  
"Which one are you committed to more? What ever one you pick that is the only one I will allow you to have." Obi-Wan stated.  
  
"I love Padme. But I am a Jedi," Anakin said simply.  
  
"Are you willing to give up being a Jedi for this," Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I'm not going to give up Padme," Anakin said through is clenched teeth.  
  
"Very well then, if that is your decision, you are here by kicked out of the Jedi Order. You will know longer be trained by me." Obi-Wan said as he turned and walked down the hall. There was a bit of sadness to his voice.  
  
Anakin was left standing there in shock. He tried to let Obi-Wan's words soak in, but he couldn't believe it.  
  
**  
  
"Oh, Anakin!" Padme said shocked. Anakin had returned back to Naboo right after he talked to Obi-Wan. He was sitting with Padme on her parent's front porch, he had just told her what happened. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." Padme continued.  
  
"Padme, I don't feel guilty about my choice one bit," Anakin said taking her hand in his.  
  
"Yes, but I feel guilty," Padme said pulling her hand away. "I never want you to give up being a Jedi to me."  
  
"It was my choice to make," Anakin stated plainly.  
  
"I don't care. Anakin, maybe we made a mistake. Maybe if this is the reaction to our decision we shouldn't see each other anymore."  
  
"No!" Anakin said quite loudly. He took her face in his hands, "I choose you."  
  
"I want you to be a Jedi, Anakin. I know how much that means to you," Padme said wrapping her arms around Anakin's waist and holding him in a tight hug.  
  
"I will be a Jedi, Padme. This I promise you." Anakin said hugging her back. He just didn't know how he was going to make that happen, but he was determined to keep his promise.  
  
I hoped you liked the first chapter of this story. I will try and get the next chapters up as soon as possible. Please tell me what you think of the story so far. 


End file.
